


The Bones of All the Dead

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Adam - Freeform, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene of what might happen if the Ianto Jones of Adam's fantasy world were involved with Jack Harkness.  AU based on the canonical murderous Ianto of Adam's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones of All the Dead

"Ready?" Jack was naked and sprawled across Ianto's bed, waiting impatiently for his lover to finish preparations for the evening's game. He'd been described by Ianto as "avant garde" before, when it came to sex, but this was something beyond even that. 

"I'm… not sure…," Ianto hesitated. He'd already stripped, and had as usual managed to get every item of clothing hung, folded, or into the hamper in the process, without even thinking about it, but the decisions involved now were almost bewildering.

"Your choice," Jack purred. "Any or all of them…" His hand pointed in the general direction of several "toys" on the nightstand, all equally fascinating to Ianto in their own ways. None of them alien, none of them from the adult toy store, but all with their own special uses, all able to delight him just by looking at them, by touching them.

"I know. It's just, I…" Ianto couldn't continue. The idea of being able to use them was always intriguing, always delicious, but Ianto still could barely wrap his mind around the idea that Jack so actively enjoyed being on the other end of their game. It really did take the idea of S and M to a new boundary, when you thought about it.

And Ianto did think about it. Frequently.

"Afraid?" Jack was looking at him. It seemed as if he should be the one who asked Jack that question.

"I always am… every time we do this. I'm afraid of hurting you."

"You don't need to be," Jack soothed. "Come on, time to play."

Ianto sighed to himself. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to do this again. But on the other hand, this was Jack. Things were different with Jack. Before Jack had offered to start playing the game, he'd only done this with women, and not that many, when you came right down to it… and not in his own bed, either. There was a certain frisson, he had to admit, to risking the public element of the game. The thrill of potentially being found at it was part of the fun with the women he'd tried it with. And he'd never really cared about the women.

Oh, things were decidedly different with Jack.

Finally, he picked out his toys. A pair of black leather gloves, expensive, lined, fitting perfectly, reeking of the most careful tanning. The smell alone was erotic, but what would happen with them was even better. A long silk scarf.

Jack nodded approval and handed Ianto the lube. "Remember, just before I come. Pull the scarf tight, and then use your hands."

Ianto began pulling on the gloves. "I can't believe you really enjoy it."

"Dying while I come?" Jack smirked. "Probably no more than you enjoy killing. And I know how much you love that."


End file.
